


[FANVID] Everyday

by Weliany



Series: Fanvids [1]
Category: The Raid (Movies - Evans)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Fights, Martial Arts, Minor Character Death, My First Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weliany/pseuds/Weliany
Summary: Everyday, it's a-gettin' closerGoin' faster than a roller coasterS.W.A.T. officer, Rama, doesn't have the prettiest nor the easiest job in the world. But he does it despite the blood, violence and pending death.And every day, he has to prepare for the worst.
Series: Fanvids [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147271





	[FANVID] Everyday

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This one here was actually the first fanvid I ever made. Buddy Holly's Everyday is one of my favourite songs and I thought the upbeat tune would work nicely with the crude violence of The Raid.
> 
> It was quite a ride I was unprepared for but it ignited something in me and, now I have the longest list of fanvid ideas that goes through all kinds of fandoms.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did.
> 
> -W


End file.
